( JKT48 ) Hear Me, Melody
by ohmy127
Summary: Tap … tap ….tap… Melody mempercepat langkahnya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah, keringat dingin pun mengalir menelusuri pelipisnya. Lorong gelap dan tak berujung itu semakin membuat bulu kuduk Melody berdiri. Sekelebat siluet itu terus mengikuti dirinya, yang membuatnya semakin frustasi.
1. Chapter 1 - Lorong tak Berujung

**Hallo, ini fanfiction pertama dari author. Since you're here, let's read the story!**

**Hear Me, Melody**

**by: ohmy127**

**Chapter 01 – Lorong Tak Berujung**

Tap … tap ….tap… Melody mempercepat langkahnya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah, keringat dingin pun mengalir menelusuri pelipisnya. Lorong gelap dan tak berujung itu semakin membuat bulu kuduk Melody berdiri. Sekelebat siluet itu terus mengikuti dirinya, yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Melody mencoba untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Bayangan tersebut tak kunjung menjauh. Semakin Melody berusaha untuk menjauhinya, semakin dekat bayangan tersebut.

"AKHH… PERGI!" teriak Melody frustasi.

Bayangan tersebut terus mendekat dengan perlahan. Melody jatuh terduduk, ia menyerah. Jubah hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya ditambah kondisi lorong yang gelap membuat Melody tak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Yang Melody tau hanyalah bahwa ia tak bisa menghindar sejauh dan sekencang apapun ia berusaha untuk berlari.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Melody pasrah. Bayangan itu tak menjawab. Ia mencengkeram pundak Melody dengan kuat lalu mengguncangnya.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Melody ketakutan.

"Kak Melody, ayo bangun!," terdengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"KAK MELODEE ini udah jam 7 lewat, kakak gak kuliah? HAH?" ujar Frieska yang sibuk mengguncang-guncang Melody. Melody membuka matanya, ia terperanjat mendapati hari sudah terang.

"Astaga Mpries, kenapa kamu baru bangunin kakak jam segini? Aduh, jadinya telat kan!" ujar Melody sambil tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi.

"Ck ah, salah sendiri tidur kayak kebo, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahin sih!" celetuk Frieska.

Akhirnya Melody tiba di kampusnya, sebuah kampus tua nan elit yang juga terpandang karena prestasi kecerdasan mahasiswa-mahasiswinya. Dengan segera ia menuju ruang kelasnya. Beruntung dosen yang bertugas mengajar juga terlambat sehingga Melody tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengarang cerita sebagai alasan keterlambatannya.

"… oleh karenanya, penggunaan teknologi ini dalam pertanian sangatlah penting. Namun perlu diingat bahwa …" suara dosen yang mengajar hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu oleh Melody.

Sepanjang dosen menjelaskan materi kuliah Melody tidak fokus. Raganya berada di dalam kelas tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia masih terbayang oleh mimpinya tadi malam, mimpi yang telah mengusik tidurnya beberapa hari ini.

'Ini pasti bukan mimpi biasa, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik mimpi ini' batin Melody.

"MELODEE awas ada kebakaran!" teriak Ve tepat di samping telinga Melody hingga membuat Melody berjengit kaget.

"Aduh Ve apaan sih kebakaran-kebakaran segala! Yang ada gendang telingaku nih yang kebakar denger teriakanmu. Lagian tumben kamu teriak-teriak segala, orang pendiam dilarang teriak tauk!" ujar Melody yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan seketika menyadari bahwa kuliah telah usai.

"Ya habisnya kamu dari tadi bengong terus sih. Ini kan kampus tua, ntar kamu kesambet baru tau rasa. Lagi pula ya, kamu tuh gak boleh lebih pendiam daripada aku. Kalau kamu diam, terus aku ngedengerin siapa dong, Mel? Kan udah tugasku mendengarkan kebawelanmu tiap hari. Ayo dong cerita Mel, kamu kenapa sih?" jawab Ve.

"Iya, entar ku ceritain deh. Tapi, kantin dulu yuk, laper nih gara-gara tadi pagi kesiangan jadinya gak sempat sarapan deh," ajak Melody.

"Ah kamu ini, ya udah deh, tapi janji ya kamu bakal cerita," jawab Ve.

"Iya, kalau gak lupa aja ya, hehe," kata Melody sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ve.

"Huft, dasar!" Ve menggembungkan pipinya sambil berjalan mengikuti Melody.

#####

Matahari mulai menenggelamkan sinarnya pertanda senja telah tiba. Melody masih berkutat dengan tumpukan buku di depannya. Tugas-tugasnya sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir menuntutnya untuk tidak beranjak dari perpustakaan yang sejak tadi siang ia datangi.

"Kamu yakin nggak mau pulang sekarang, Mel?" tanya Ve yang sudah mulai bosan lama-lama berada di perpustakaan.

"Aduh Ve, kamu pulang duluan aja nggak apa-apa deh. Nanggung nih, aku udah dapat materinya, jadi tinggal disalin aja," ujar Melody tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tua di depannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya," Ve meninggalkan Melody sendirian.

Sekarang yang tersisa di perpustakaan tinggal Melody dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang sibuk di balik meja administrasi. Melody masih fokus dengan tugasnya sampai suatu coretan di buku tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. 'Jika kau menerima pesan ini, maka hatimu akan menuntunmu padaku. Bukalah pintu itu dan kau akan melihat duniamu dengan berbeda. 5 – 148' Melody mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan maksud tulisan ini.

'Angka 5 maksudnya kode gedung ini kan? Berarti 148 tidak salah lagi merupakan kode rak buku perpustakaan ini' Melody segera beranjak menuju rak buku yang dimaksud untuk menutup rasa penasarannya terhadap pesan ini.

Tibalah dia di rak 148, Melody segera memeriksa rak tersebut dan sekitarnya. Di belakang rak ada pintu yang kelihatannya sudah jarang digunakan. 'Klek' pintunya tidak terkunci. Dengan ragu Melody membuka pintu tersebut dan memasukinya dengan perlahan. "BRAKK" tiba-tiba pintu tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya seketika setelah Melody masuk.

"Aduh sial, sepertinya aku mengambil keputusan yang salah,"ujar Melody merutuki dirinya sendiri menyesali dirinya yang memilih mengikuti rasa penasarannya. Sekarang dirinya tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menelusuri tempat ini untuk mencari jalan keluar.

'DEG' jantung Melody berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap dan bagai tak berujung. Ia sangat mengenalinya. Lorong yang ada di dalam mimpi yang setiap malam mengusik tidurnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Ia berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin. Namun lorong ini sangat panjang, ia bahkan tak bisa melihat ujung dari lorong ini. Paru-parunya seolah berteriak meminta udara yang telah ia habiskan untuk berlari. Melody memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan bersandar di tembok lorong untuk sekedar mensuplai kembali udara yang telah ia habiskan. Tiba-tiba sekelebat banyangan hitam muncul tepat di depannya.

"Aaakh," Melody memekik kaget. Melody bisa melihat tangan pucat bayangan itu meraih tangan kanan Melody dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya sangat panas seperti terbakar. Nafasnya sesak dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Jika kau tak mau mendengarkannya maka aku akan memaksamu mendengarnya dan kembalikan apa yang kau ambil darinya," ucap sang bayangan kepada Melody yang meringis kesakitan.

"A-apa maksud…" sebelum Melody menyelesaikan pertanyaannya tiba-tiba semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

"Mbak bangun mbak, ini sudah jam 9 malam. Perpustakaannya mau tutup," petugas perpustakaan itu mencoba membangunkan Melody.

"Enghh," Melody terbangun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Perpustakaan? Aku masih di sini? Jadi yang tadi itu lagi-lagi hanya mimpi?' Melody bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Melody memutuskan untuk pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia masih berpikir-pikir tidak percaya terhadap hal yang baru saja ia alami. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan rasa lelah sehabis berlari yang masih terasa sangat nyata.

'Mungkin aku sudah gila' pikirnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Melody langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat lelah. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah segera bertemu dengan kasurnya dan tidur di sana, melupakan dunia dan semua kejadian aneh hari ini. Melody langsung tidur terlelap. Untuk malam ini, mimpi itu tidak datang mengganggu tidurnya lagi.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Semuanyaaa, ini bukan fanfic genre horor lho... Tadinya mau bikin horror tapi ngebayanginnya malah takut sendiri. Oh iya, fanfic ini juga dipost di .com, jangan lupa dikunjungi juga yaa. Next chapter udah tinggal dipost juga dong... Akhir kata: **

**Read and Review, Please**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rahasia di Balik Suara Itu

**Hear Me, Melody**

**by: Ohmy127**

**Chapter 2 – Rahasia Dibalik Suara Itu**

"Hoaaahm," Melody yang baru saja bangun tidur menguap sembari merenggangkan tangannya. Mentari pagi telah menampakkan sinarnya. Melody lega tidurnya semalam sangat nyenyak tanpa ada mimpi menyebalkan yang membuatnya tidak ingin tidur lagi selamanya. Melody segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Auww," rintih Melody. Tangan kanannya terasa sakit ketika bersentuhan dengan air. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Terdapat garis kemerahan seperti luka dengan membentuk huruf X tepat di tengah-tengah telapak tangan mencoba membasuh tangannya namun garis itu tidak bisa hilang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam di perpustakaan yang dia anggap hanya sebagai mimpi. 'Apa itu nyata?' tanya Melody pada dirinya sendiri. Melody mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah.

'Aduh, lupa ngerjain PR, hari ini pasti dapat hukuman nih' suara Frieska terdengar oleh Melody yang fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Dih dasar pemalas, PR cuma beberapa nomor soal kok nggak dikerjain sih Mpries?" tanya Melody.

"Lho, kok tau Kak? Aku kan nggak cerita sama Kak Melody," jawab Frieska.

"Kan kamu sendiri yang tadi jelas-jelas bilang kalau kamu lupa ngerjain PR. Tadi aku dengar kamu bilang itu kok," ujar Melody.

"Hmmm? Dari tadi tidak ada yang bicara Mel, semua lagi sibuk makan sarapannya," ayah Melody menimpali.

'Ah masa sih?' batin Melody. Melody segera menaruh sendok dan garpu yang ia gunakan dan bergegas pamit.

"Pah, Ma, Melody berangkat ke kampus dulu ya, ada yang harus diselesaikan," pamit Melody ke kedua orangtuanya.

Suasana di dalam ruang kuliah ini sangat berisik. Seolah-olah semua orang yang di dalamnya berbicara dengan keras. Namun setiap Melody mencoba melihat ke arah sumber suara, orang yang menurut Melody berbicara selalu menutup mulutnya rapat atau sibuk dengan urusan lain seolah dia tidak sedang berbicara.

'Ah dasar cowok brengsek!' 'Apa kabar kucingku di rumah ya? Rasanya ingin cepat pulang' 'Aduh nasibku akhir bulan ini bakal kayak gimana nih?' suara-suara itu terdengar jelas oleh Melody. Namun semua orang di ruang ini memperhatikan dosen yang sedang mengajar. Melodi menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Suara-suara itu terus terngiang di kepala Melody. Melody memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang kuliah ini diiringi oleh tatapan heran dosen dan teman-temannya.

Disinilah Melody sekarang. Bediri di atap gedung kampusnya menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mimpi itu, kejadian di perpustakaan, garis kemerahan tanda X di telapak tangannya, dan suara-suara temannya yang ia dengar. Semuanya nyata, bukan lagi mimpi yang mengusik tidurnya. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang lain. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya mengembalikan sesuatu yang kuambil darinya? Emangnya aku pencuri apa? Siapa juga orang yang dimaksud?Huft, aku akan benar-benar gila jika isi pikiran semua orang masuk ke otakku," ujar Melody pada dirinya sendiri.

'Drrt… drrrt… drrrt' handphone Melody bergetar. 'Mel, kamu dimana? Kutunggu dikantin sekarang.' tulis Ve.

"Melody, kamu kemana aja? Lagi kuliah kok tiba-tiba keluar gitu sih?" tanya Ve pada Melody yang baru saja duduk di depan Ve.

"Aku ceritain, tapi kamu harus jaga rahasia ini ya Ve," ujar Melody.

Melody menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami runtut dari awal. Dari mimpi yang terus-menerus ia alami sampai Ve mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Terkadang ia mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk Melody melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Serius Mel?" Ve mamandang Melody tidak percaya.

"Iya"

"Kamu bohong!"

"Enggak"

"Buktikan!"

"Hmmm, gimana ya? Bagaimana kalau kamu bertanya sesuatu dalam hati lalu entar aku bilang jawabannya?" ujar Melody.

'Oke, jadi siapa pemeran DracoMalfoy dalam film Harry Potter?' tanya Ve dalam hati.

"Tom Felton," jawab Melody singkat. Ve menunjukkan muka terkejutnya mendengar jawaban Melody yang tepat.

'Siapa nama dosen pengajar kita jam 8 pagi tadi?' Ve memilih pertanyaan random.

"Pak Bambang," jawab Melody. Ve mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

'Terakhir nih, Jessica Veranda Tanumihardja cantik ga?' tanya Ve usil.

"Iya, cantik kok, tapi sayangnya nggak secantik Melody Nurramdhani Laksani hehehe," jawab Melody tertawa.

"Dih apa-apaan kamu Mel. Sekarang mendingan kamu belajar mengontrol kemampuanmu itu sesuai kebutuhan deh. Aku nggak mau seluruh isi pikiranku kamu baca Mel. Pikiran manusia itu kan liar. Serem tau kalau kau dengar semua yang ku pikirkan," ucap Ve.

Ucapan Ve ada benarnya juga. Melody tidak ingin mengetahui semua isi pikiran orang lain. Ia takut jika mengetahui semua isi pikiran orang lain, pandangannya terhadap orang tersebut akan berubah. Terkadang terlalu banyak tahu tentang orang lain itu menyakitkan. Melody meyakinkan dirinya untuk belajar mengontrol hal ini.

"Iya, setuju deh sama kamu. Tapi ada hal yang masih menjadi misteri sih, Ve. Menurutmu, apa maksud dari perkataan orang itu? Ada ide nggak?" tanya Melody.

"Hehe, kamu sering baca komik hero gak Mel? Setiap hero yang mendapat suatu kekuatan, maka mereka harus mempertanggungjawabkan kekuatan itu dengan melindungi dunia. Hal ini sama denganmu, kau harus melindungi dunia dengan kemampuan yang kau punya itu, Mel. Bergabunglah dengan kepolisian dan menjadi mesin pendeteksi kejujuran supaya koruptor-koruptor pada ketahuan Mel," ujar Ve.

"Iya, dan otomatis aku menjadi orang nomor satu dalam daftar-untuk-dibunuh para penjahat-penjahat negara itu. Nggak mau!" jawab Melody sarkastik

"Hmmm, yang sekarang aku serius ya Mel. Mungkin nggak sih kamu pernah bikin kesalahan besar di masa lalu mu yang bikin orang lain terkena imbasnya. Sekarang kamu dapat kesempatan lebih untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu," ujar Ve.

"Masuk akal juga sih Ve teorimu. Tapi kayaknya aku nggak merasa pernah merusak hidup orang lain segitu parahnya. Tapi kalau dosa sih kayaknya aku punya banyak dosa sama orang-orang disekitarku deh, hehe" Melody terkekeh pelan.

"Iya Mel, aku juga tau dosa kamu ke aku banyak banget. Jadi, kapan kamu mau menebus dosa-dosamu itu sama aku? Hm?" tanya Ve jahil sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Gini deh Ve, kamu pernah merasakan ada high heels melayang ke arahmu belum?" jawab Melody tak kalah jahil. Ve yang mendengar jawaban Melody pun langsung kabur.

#####

Hari telah berganti. Hari ini hari Sabtu, artinya Melody libur dari kegiatan perkuliahan kampusnya. Melody berdiri di halte menunggu bis datang. Hari ini ia bertekad harus bisa memfokuskan kemampuannya mendengar isi pikiran hanya ketika ia ingin mendengarnya dan fokus pada satu orang saja sehingga ia tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara pikiran orang lain. Dan idenya hari ini adalah menggunakan keramaian bis kota untuk mengetes kefokusan kemampuannya.

'TIN, TIIN' bis yang Melody tunggu tiba juga. Penumpang pun berdesak-desakan masuk dan keluar di pintu bis. Kondisi di dalam bis ini penuh sesak. Melody berdiri di paling belakang sambil berpegangan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

'Ck aku sudah terlambat' 'Kenaikan harga sembako sekarang sungguh merepotkan' 'Huh aku ngantuk' banyak suara-suara pikiran penumpang terdengar oleh Melody.

'Oke Melody, sekarang saatnya dirimu untuk fokus, fokus, dan fokus' ujar Melody dalam hati. Melody menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya pada satu penumpang. Perlahan suara-suara penumpang itu menghilang dan tinggal satu suara yang tersisa.

'Ah, dompet di saku belakang ya, pas sekali. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan pemiliknya sepertinya isinya juga lumayan' Melody mengernyit heran mendengar satu suara yang ia fokuskan. Ia mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu tapi tubuh Melody yang kecil tidak mendukung untuk mencari pemilik suara yang sepertinya berdiri jauh di depannya sekalipun ia sudah berusaha meloncat-loncat hingga mendapatkan tatapan heran dari penumpang disekitarnya.

'Hmm, target locked, semoga tidak ada yang melihat. 3…2…'

"COPEETTT!" teriak Melody segera setelah ia mendengar suara itu.

"Kyaaa~" seketika para penumpang bis pun menjadi panik. Suasana bis yang tadi sesak pun kini semakin sesak karena penumpang berdesakkan saling dorong mencurigai orang di belakang mereka. Bis pun berhenti. Penumpang yang kebingungan berhamburan keluar dari bis, termasuk Melody.

'Aduh gara-gara pada panik jadi kehilangan fokus ke pencopetnya deh. Mana aku tadi yang teriak copet lagi. Pasti orang-orang bakal nanya macam-macam nih. Kan aku juga nggak tau copetnya yang mana. Kabur aja ahh~' pikir Melody sambil diam-diam meninggalkan tempat itu.

Melody duduk termenung di depan minimarket biru kesukaannya. Ia meneguk Pocari Sweat dingin yang baru saja dibelinya dengan cepat. Ia harus mendinginkan pikirannya.

'Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Ternyata memfokuskan kemampuan ini pada satu hal bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ah dan hari ini aku sudah membuat satu keributan dan tidak bertanggungjawab, pasti itu dimasukkan dalam daftar dosaku' pikir Melody termenung.

Ia memikirkan berjuta misteri di balik semua ini. Rasa penasaran menyelimutinya. Dosa apa yang ia perbuat yang bisa merusak hidup orang lain. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan sebesar itu. Apakah ia lupa? Ah ia yakin ia tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya lupa ingatan seperti di sinetron. Tiba-tiba satu nama terlintas di pikirannya.

Shania.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**: Ehehehe, Jadi bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3 - Cerita Masa Lalu

**It's the 3rd chapter, here we go!**

**Hear Me, Melody**

**Chapter 3 – Cerita Masa Lalu**

"VE!"

Ve yang masih sibuk di balik novel Sherlock Holmes-nya bisa mendengar panggilan Melody yang dari jauh itu. Melody tampak berlari-lari kecil mendekati Ve yang duduk di pojok ruang kuliah.

"Apa sih Mel?" tanya Ve mengintip dari balik novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Dengerin deh, kayaknya dugaan kamu kemarin benar. Aku udah dapat satu nama yang dulu sempat punya masalah sama aku. Tapi aku masih tidak paham. Aku merasa tidak punya salah apapun sama dia Ve," ujar Melody.

Melody mulai menceritakan kejadian 4 tahun lalu, kejadian yang membuat hubungannya dengan seseorang yang dulu dia panggil sebagai sahabat menjadi hancur seolah ia tak mau mengenalnya lagi.

- FLASHBACK ON -

Melody menatap surat di tangannya dengan kecewa. Tak lama setelah ia membaca surat tersebut ia segera merobeknya dan membuangnya. Ia tak percaya orang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai sahabat tega mengkhianatinya. Shania. Mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan. Shania menatap Melody dengan perasaan sangat bersalah. Melody mencoba mengacuhkannya.

"Mel, semua ini tidak seperti yang terlihat. Semuanya salah paham. Aku harus melakukannya, Mel. Aku berada di posisi dimana aku harus memilih di antara dua pilihan yang keduanya sangat berharga bagiku. Ini di luar kendaliku. Kamu harus dengerin penjelasanku, Mel!" ujar Shania.

"Udahlah Shan, ini semua sudah jelas kan. Kamu menusuk sahabatmu sendiri dari belakang. Terus apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan? Aku semakin tidak paham denganmu. Jika kau begitu menginginkan beasiswa ini harusnya kau bilang padaku, Shan. Kita bisa bersaing sehat dan kau tidak perlu berbuat kotor seperti ini. Sekarang kau lihat Shan, mimpi yang perlahan ku bangun sudah hancur. Satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk menjadi mahasiswi di Todai sudah sirna. Kau puas? Pergilah ke sana dan jangan pernah berbicara denganku. Anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal," ujar Melody meninggalkan Shania yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Melody sangat kacau. Ia ingin mencari tempat di mana dia bisa menangis dengan puas. Sayangnya itu merupakan tempat yang sulit ditemukan di sekolah menengah atas seperti ini. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya menuju gudang yang posisinya berada di sudut sekolah. Melody memasuki gudang tersebut. Ia segera duduk di lantai, menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lutut yang dilipatnya dan menangis. Ia tak ingin menahannya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaannya.

Melody merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sakunya. Korek api milik Shania. Ia teringat kemarin menggunakan korek api ini untuk bermain kembang api bersama Shania. Baru kemarin mereka tertawa bersama memainkan kembang api, saling menggoda, saling bercanda. Ironis. Melody tersenyum miris. Ia memainkan korek api tersebut. Tanpa ia sangka, api yang berasal dari korek menyambar kardus berisi kertas-kertas di sampingnya. Api pun membakar benda-benda di gudang dengan cepat. Melody yang ketakutan berlari meninggalkan gudang. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tak ada yang melihatnya.

Api yang membakar gudang dengan cepat melahap gedung sebelahnya yang berhimpitan. Siswa-siswa dan guru panik berhamburan ke luar kelas. 3 mobil pemadam kebakaran yang datang ke lokasi kejadian membutuhkan waktu sampai 4 jam untuk akhirnya bisa memadamkan api tersebut. Beruntung tak ada korban dalam kejadian ini. Seorang pemadam kebakaran sedang masuk ke gudang untuk menyelidiki penyebab kebakaran sampai ketika benda kecil berwarna perak lantai menarik perhatiannya. Korek api bertuliskan huruf kanji di bagian luarnya.

Pagi ini suasana SMA tempat Melody belajar sangat gaduh. Kepala sekolah mengumpulkan seluruh siswanya di halaman sekolah.

"Kebakaran yang terjadi di sekolah kita kemarin, kemungkinan adanya ulah dari seseorang di antara kita. Kemarin tim pemadam kebakaran menemukan korek api ini di gudang dalam keadaan terbuka tutupnya. Apakah di sini ada yang mau mengakui perbuatannya?" kata Kepala Sekolah.

Seketika siswa kembali rebut sendiri dengan berbagai macam spekulasi mereka. Jantung Melody berdegup sangat kencang. Masa depannya akan benar-benar habis jika ia ketahuan.

"Korek api itu milik Shania dari kelas 12 IPA 4, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat melihatnya membawa korek api itu," teriak seorang murid di barisan belakang berhasil mencuri perhatian semua oarng di tempat itu.

"Shania, di mana Shania?" tanya Kepala Sekolah. Shania mengacungkan jarinya. Kini pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Korek api ini milikmu?"

"Ya," jawab Shania singkat.

"Jadi kau adalah pelaku di balik kebakaran kemarin?"

"Bukan"

"Jawab dengan JUJUR!"

"Saya tidak melakukannya," jawab Shania pasrah.

"Penjahat mana ada yang mau ngaku! Huuu…" teriak seorang murid yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Shania segera dibawa ke kantor kepala sekolah. Orang tuanya dipanggil. Beberapa siswa dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi mencoba menguping pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan. Gosip dengan cepat beredar di seluruh sekolah. Mulai besok pagi, Shania bukan lagi murid sekolah ini. Ia resmi dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan atas rekomendasi sekolah dicabut. Shania dan ibunya bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Ia berpapasan dengan Melody dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Melody hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin khasnya.

- FLASHBACK OFF -

"Hmm, jadi gitu ya. Kalau dilihat dari ceritamu, aku juga bingung sih pihak yang paling salah tuh yang mana. Lha kalian berdua sama-sama bikin salah, saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Ngeri. Benar-benar persahabatan yang destruktif dalam arti yang sebenarnya," ujar Ve sambil menopang dagunya.

"Huft, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku nggak tau sekarang dia ada dimana. Semenjak kejadian itu kita benar-benar kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Lagipula kenapa harus aku yang mencarinya sih, sebenarnya kan dia lebih salah juga. Apa juga untungnya buat aku? Dan… aww," belum sempat Melody menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terasa sakit lagi. Tanda X di telapak tangannya semakin memerah. Ve hanya bisa melihatnya dengan prihatin.

"Oke Mel, sekarang terjawab. Itu hukuman, atau lebih tepatnya peringatan. Ada suatu hal yang tidak kau tahu dari kejadian itu dan kau membuat kesalahan," Ve menatap Melody dalam-dalam.

Melody menatap Ve pasrah.

"Terus kamu mau mencoba mencarinya dan mencari kebenaran tentang kejadian itu nggak Mel?" tanya Ve penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Ve, Melody menarik nafas panjang dan menetapkan pilihannya.

"Yup, aku akan mencarinya dan menyelesaikan semua ini. Kamu harus membantuku ya, Ve," pinta Melody.

"Aduh gimana yaa? Gini deh, berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus membantumu," tantang Ve.

"Karena Sherlock Holmes sekalipun membutuhkan Dr. Watson untuk membantunya memecahkan sebuah misteri. Masa aku bisa sendirian sih?" jawab Melody tersenyum sambil melirik novel yang kini tergeletak di meja depan Ve.

"Hah, harusnya aku tau kamu bakal ngasih jawaban ini Mel," Ve menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dancing Machine

**Hear Me, Melody**

.

.

**Chapter 04**

**The Dancing Machine**

**.**

Melody masih mengutak-atik laptop di hadapannya. Ia mengetik nama 'Shania Junianatha' di kolom search google berharap ia bisa mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun tentang keberadaan Shania meskipun ia tahu itu hampir tidak mungkin. Setelah kejadian 4 tahun lalu itu Shania bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Semua akun-akun media sosialnya menghilang. Melody mendengus kesal. Ia harus benar-benar memutar otak untuk mencari keberadaan Shania.

"Drrrt… drrrt…" handphone Melody bergetar. Ve menelpon.

"Halo Ve, ada apa?" Melody mengangkat teleponnya.

"Mel, ikut aku nemenin sepupu ke lomba dance yuk, aku sendirian nggak jelas gini nih di sini nggak ada temen ngobrol," pinta Ve.

"Ya udah mumpung aku juga nggak ada kerjaan di rumah. SMSin tempatnya ya, aku otw ke sana," jawab Melody sambil bergegas menuju tempat Ve.

Melody celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Ve di tengah keramaian penonton dan peserta dance competition ini. Pantas saja Ve menelponnya dan mengajaknya ke sini. Tipikal Ve yang tidak menyukai keramaian dan sifatnya yang cenderung pendiam membuatnya tidak nyaman berbicara dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Melody mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Ve dan sepupunya melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat siang Kak Melody, wah nggak nyangka Kak Melody juga datang ke acara ini," ujar Beby kepada Melody yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Iya nih, disuruh kakak sepupumu itu untuk datang. Katanya sih nggak mau nonton sendirian jadinya aku deh yang disuruh nemenin," ucap Melody tersenyum.

"Huft, nggak apa-apalah Mel, itung-itung ikut ngeramein acara gitu," ujar Ve.

"Wah, jarang-jarang Ve mau datang ke acara penuh keramaian kayak gini. Nyari pacar sana Ve mumpung ini tempatnya anak gaul Jakarta," Kinal tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menggoda Ve.

"Dih, Kinal apa-apaan sih datang-datang kok nyuruh aku nyari pacar. Oh iya, kenalin Nal, ini Melody, temen kuliahku. Mel, kenalin juga ini Kinal, senior sekaligus kaptennya Beby di grup dancenya," ujar Ve. Kinal dan Melody saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya udah, mumpung Kak Melody udah datang aku dan Kak Kinal ke backstage dulu ya buat persiapan," ujar Beby. Melody dan Ve mangangguk.

Melody menatap Beby dan Kinal meninggalkan mereka. Entah kenapa ia tadi sempat melihat pandangan Beby berbeda. Melody tidak bisa melihat semangat Beby untuk mengikuti lomba ini seperti semangat peserta lainnya di mata Beby. Kini tiba giliran grup Kinal dan Beby untuk maju ke panggung dan menampilkan dance dari kelompok mereka.

"RIVER~" musik mulai mengalun. Kinal dan timnya mensinkronisasikan antara music dan gerakan mereka dengan powerfull. Mereka memberikan penampilan yang menakjubkan sampai ketika Beby kehilangan fokus dan menabrak rekannya hingga terjatuh. Beby yang merasa bersalah segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Beb!" panggil Ve sambil mengejar Beby. Melody juga berlari mengejar Ve dan Beby. Kinal yang tadi sempat terdiam pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panggung dan ikut mengejar Beby sementara para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik berspekulasi atas kejadian ini.

Beby terduduk di belakang gedung pertunjukan. Ia menangis. Ve yang melihatnya segera menghampiri dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan Beby.

"Kamu kenapa Beb? Kalau kamu ada masalah, cerita dong sama Kak Ve. Siapa tau Kak Ve bisa bantu atau setidaknya beban kamu berkurang kalau kamu mau cerita," ujar Ve.

"Aku mau pulang, Kak," pinta Beby sambil mengusap air matanya dan melepas pelukan Ve. Ve hanya mengangguk pelan. Melody dan Kinal mengamati dari kejauhan. Saat Kinal hendak menghampiri Beby dan Ve, Melody menahannya.

"Jangan Nal, mendingan kamu biarin Beby menenangkan diri dulu," saran Melody.

#####

Melody memainkan pulpennya. Suasana ruang kuliah ini masih sepi. Ia termenung. Sepertinya dunia sedang menghinanya. Setelah kejadian kemarin, melihat Beby rasanya seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia terbawa ke nostalgia 4 tahun lalu ketika ia menerima surat pemberitahuan bahwa ia gagal mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Todai yang sudah lama ia mimpikan.

'Usahaku nggak akan berguna'

'Semua ini hanya sia-sia, mimpi itu hanya hal yang semu jadi untuk apa aku memperjuangkannya?' batin Beby yang saat itu yang terbaca oleh Melody.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang oleh Melody. Hal yang sangat mirip di dalam pikiran Melody 4 tahun lalu. Dan saat itu Melody memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pasrah dengan jalan yang ada di depannya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa Shania berhubungan dengan kegagalannya ini membuat semuanya semakin sulit bagi Melody.

'Tidak, aku sudah pernah menyerah pada mimpiku dan itu rasanya sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyerah pada mimpinya di depan mataku' tekad Melody.

"Mel," Ve menghampiri Melody dengan muka kusut.

"Ve, aku pengen membicarakan masalah Beby kemarin denganmu," ujar Melody.

"Wah pas banget, tuh anak kayaknya lagi dalam masalah. Kemarin saja sampai rumah Beby langsung ngurung diri di kamar, disuruh makan malam sama mamanya nggak mau. Aku kan yang jadi ditanyain sama mama dan papanya Beby juga bingung mau jawab apa. Aku kan nggak tau apa-apa," Ve mendengus pelan.

"Entahlah Ve, yang jelas aku kemarin bisa merasakan betapa Beby putus asa dengan dunia yang ia cari. Tapi apa penyebabnya aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin Kinal bisa bantu deh, Ve," ujar Melody.

"Kinal ya, hmmm, aku sms dia dulu deh," jawab Ve singkat.

Ve, Melody, dan Kinal kini saling duduk berhadapan di sebuah teras kafetaria. Mereka tampak serius membicarakan kejadian di acara dance competition kemarin sembari sesekali menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di meja depan mereka.

"Jadi Kinal, sebenarnya kamu tau apa yang terjadi sama Beby nggak sih?" tanya Ve dengan pandangan seolah ingin mengintimidasi Kinal.

"Hmmm, belakangan ini memang ada yang aneh sih sama Beby. Biasanya kalau latihan dia yang paling semangat dan dancenya bisa paling tajam, belakangan malah dia kelihatan seperti … gimana ya… kayak ada beban gitu. Pokoknya nggak all out deh. Sayangnya dia nggak begitu terbuka sama aku, jadi aku nggak bisa menelusuri lebih dalam masalah apa yang mengganggunya," jawab Kinal sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika kasusnya seperti itu, berarti kita harus dengar langsung penjelasan dari Beby. Sepertinya aku perlu bertemu Beby lagi untuk mengetahui masalah sebenarnya," ujar Melody.

"Tapi apa iya Beby bakalan mau cerita?" tanya Kinal menerawang.

"Beby tidak perlu bercerita, yang penting kita bisa bertemu dengannya dan bertanya. Cerita sih urusan belakangan. Sekarang mendingan ajak Beby ke sini saja," jawab Melody. Ve tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oke, tapi gimana caranya membujuk Beby ke sini ya? Kemarin aja nggak mau keluar kamar, sekarang malah disuruh keluar rumah main ke kafetaria. Ya kali dia mau," kata Ve.

"Aissh, kalau itu serahkan pada Kinal. Tapi aku harus meminjam handphonemu untuk itu," jawab Kinal percaya diri.

'Beby, main ke kafetaria biasanya yuk. Kak Ve traktir makanan paling mahal di sini deh. Aku udah di sini sama Melody dan Kinal juga. Ku tunggu ya.' tulis Kinal melalui HP Ve sambil tersenyum jahil dan dengan segera menyentuh tombol 'send'.

"Kamu nulis apaan, Nal? Kok aku jadi punya firasat buruk begini ya?" tanya Ve menatap Kinal curiga. Ia segera mengambil kembali handphone-nya. Mata Ve membelalak ketika ia membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Kinal.

"Kinal kamu jahat!" Ve memukul pelan bahu Kinal.

"Hiss, ini kan tanggal tua dan jatah bulananku tinggal berapa ini, aduh.." lanjut Ve sebal.

"Yaelah Ve, ini itu namanya taktik. Untuk memperoleh suatu hal kan kita harus berani mengorbankan hal yang lain," jelas Kinal beralasan.

"Iya, tapi yang jadi korban adalah jatah makanku untuk akhir bulan ini," Ve menggembungkan pipi. Dan pertengkaran kecil mereka masih berlanjut.

"Ehemm, kalian berdua tidak lupa kalau di sini masih ada aku kan?" Melody yang dari tadi merasa dikacangin akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan Ve dan Kinal dari pertengkaran tidak penting mereka untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya Melody malah ikut terjerumus dalam pertengkaran yang lebih tidak penting lagi.

Beby datang menyusul mereka bertiga dengan muka lesu.

"Kak," panggil Beby.

Melody, Ve, dan Kinal yang dari tadi masih ribut terhenti kegiatannya ketika menyadari keberadaan Beby.

"Eh, Beby, Kak Ve nggak nyangka kamu bakal mau datang ke sini. Ayo sini duduk sama sekalian pesan makanan sesuai janji Kak Ve tadi di sms," kata Ve menyambut Beby dengan ramah. Melody dan Kinal berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Aku nggak mau pesan makanan kok, aku ke sini cuma mau ketemu Kak Kinal. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu," Beby menatap Kinal. "Kak, aku mau mundur dari grup dance kita. Aku telah memutuskan untuk berhenti menari."

**TBC  
**

**.**

Maaf telat update semuanyaaa...

Habisnya kemarin bingung sih mau dibawa kemana jalan ceritanya, ide-ide di otak author tidak bisa mengalir dengan lancar huhuhu. Ya sudahlah, daripada berlama-lama, akhir kata...

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa!


End file.
